The Lost Queen
by Mwhit95
Summary: A mysterious woman joins Thorin and Company per Gandalf's request. This woman will effect the journey is unexpected ways, while facing her difficult past along the way, My first Fanfiction, and I'm not really sure where it's going to go. Thanks!
1. The Meeting

It was starting to thunder, and rain was pouring down. I emerged from the forest line to see The Shire. All the hobbits were inside, cozy by a fire. Gandalf said that the hobbit hole was at the top with a mark on the door. I began walking not really caring if I got covered in mud, after all I was already late.

*** Third Person:

There were thirteen dwarves and the Grey Wizard crambed around the hobbit's table murmuring. Poor Bilbo Baggins was pacing back and forth wondering why there were thirteen dwarves and a wizard in his dining room. Thorin had just arrived and was eating while relaying his meeting back to his men.

"What did the dwarves from the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin lean forward eagerly.

"They will not come. They say that this journey is ours and ours alone." Thorin looked down with grief, and he felt the same reaction from his men.

*_Knock Knock_*

Thorin froze and turned to Gandalf. "Gandalf who is that? We aren't expecting anyone else."

"I asked an old friend of mine to join us, and I highly doubt you will have a say whether or not she comes." Gandalf had a little smirk on his face knowing that this was going to be very interesting.

"I cannot take anymore dwarves in my house." Bilbo was beside himself, but he went to the door anyway. When he opened it there was a black figure. It was all dressed in black riding gear, with a cloak and a hood hiding its face. There were twin swords, a bow and arrows, a big sword, and daggers scattered across its body.

"Hello you must be Mr. Baggins, I'm Ida. Is Gandalf here? Sorry for being late." The girls voice was slightly eerie mixed with a sweetness.

"Yes, yes come in. Don't want you to catch a cold. Gandalf is inside."

By now all the dwarves were gathered by the door Thorin in the front along with Gandalf.

"Gandalf! It's been a long time, my friend. I hope what you say is true about this. You know I have other matters to attend."

"Ida it is good to see you. Yes it's very-"  
"No it's not you can go back to wherever you're from. We don't need the help of a girl." Thorin was practically boiling_. How dare Gandalf invite a girl? Does he insult our ability._

"Excuse me! Who dares insult my honor. Last time I checked you know nothing about me, and that includes my age and ability." Without a second of hesitation there was a sword's tip touching Thorin's throat. Everyone just froze not sure what to do.

"Now you listen here dwarf I came because Gandalf asked, and I owe him a favor. I don't like owing people favors it means that I have loose ends. All you need to know is my name, I'm staying and it's best to be on my good side. There's a reason I'm alone in this world." I pulled away from his ear lowering my sword, realizing that the rest of the company had their weapons drawn.

"Put those down before I hurt you. I don't want to spill blood in Mr. Baggins's home."

"Ida I hardly think that it is necessary to threaten the leader of the company. This is Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin the 'girl' you just insulted is Ida, a very skilled warrior."

"And where does Ida come from?"

"That is none of you concern, I'm your friend, and I suggest you keep it that way."

"I will not be order around by a girl I know nothing about. I am your King!"

"Not my King! I bow to no one."

"What made you so bitter about the world, was it relationship problems. Your boyfriend left you for another girl-"

"I suggest you shut your mouth, now."

"Thorin…"

"No, no Gandalf. If the girl won't tell me anything I will guess. Maybe, it was daddy issue. He wanted to wed you to a man you didn't know, and you ran away."

I had Thorin's arm behind his back and my dagger against his neck, pushed up against the wall.

"No one speaks ill of my father, no one. Do I make myself clear? I should cut you open for what you just said."  
At that the dwarf called Fili had a sword point at the small of my back. "Maybe we can put the weapons down and talk in a civilized manner."

"Sorry, but I don't talk with people who've insulted me. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back." With that I left, I needed to clear my head, and calm myself. I looked to Gandalf, _You can tell them if you want, but they better not pull that again. Like I said I have other matters to attend to, and I don't need dwarves insulting me._ With that I slammed the door and walked.

*** Gandalf:

"Look what you did. You are so stubborn."

"Gandalf who is she?" Kili was still confused about what just happened.

"She is a great warrior, and known as the Queen of the Lost People."  
"Wait the Queen?!" Balin practically snapped his neck he turned so fast.

"What queen? She doesn't sound so great is her people are lost." Kili was laughing. The girl didn't sound so great.

"Her people are lost because they were all killed. Ida has been through more than any of you and more. You have nothing over her, so I suggest you get off your high horse and show her some respect." Gandalf was getting tired of the dwarves stubbornness.

*** Third Person

Bilbo had gone to bed long ago. Gandalf was in the dining room smoking some Old Toby, waiting. The dwarves were in the living room gathered around the fire. Thorin started to hum for he was missing his home.

_Far over the misty mountains cold._

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old._

_We must away,'ere break of day._

_To find our long forgotten gold._

Everyone started to join in either humming or singing.

_The pines were roaring on the height._

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread._

_The trees like torches blazed with light. _

Just above their head on the roof was Ida. She had her legs pulled in her arms wrapped around them, tightly. Her head rested on her knees, her cheeks wet from crying. She could hear the dwarves singing, and it reminded her of everything she has lost.


	2. On the Road

Chapter 2- On the Road

Ida:

I was up before dawn and was in the kitchen getting breakfast from what food remained from the previous night. I could hear the dwarves snoring in the next room, and footsteps coming closer to her.

"Good morning Thorin." I had a smirk on my face from scaring the dwarf.

"What- How did you know it was me?"

"Your footsteps are distinct."

The rest of the company was starting to stir, so that was my cue to sneak out the pack up my horse. Right as I turned the corner I was knocked down by the two princes.

"Hey watch where you're going." I was on the ground rubbing my head.

"Oh sorry Lady Ida." Kili had a smirk on his face glancing at Fili.

"We just thought that since you were a master assassin and warrior that you would have heard us coming and avoided us, but I guess not." They were trying to hide their laughter, but I just rolled my eyes and shoved pass them. This was going to be a long trip.

By the time all the dwarves were all ready to go the sun was all at its peak. Thorin was frustrated, and eager to get going. Eventually, we were on the road, and it wasn't until long when the two princes came up on either side of me.

"So, why did you try to kill our uncle twice last night?"

"He started it, I might add."

"Wait, he did nothi-"

"He insulted my pride."

"Hardly, he was just saying-"

"When you have nothing, your pride is everything." and with that I urged my horse forward.

"Hey lass, where did you get that horse? It doesn't look like any horse from here."

"He's from my homeland. His name is Ivan, and I've had him since I was a little girl."

Thorin shout from the head of the line, "And where is your homeland?"

"Ah, you're going to have to be sneaker than that to get information out of me." Thorin just grumbled and looked forward; while Gandalf had a smirk on his face hiding his laughter.

"Then tell us about yourself? Do you have any man if your life?" Fili decided to continue the interrogation.

"If you mean to ask if I'm married than no, but I have been with a man before… several times." I choked down a laugh from their reaction, but it was a painful topic.  
"Exactly how many men are we talking about?" By now the company was giving sideward glances.

"If you think that I'm a righteous maiden you are sadly mistaken. I've been around a long time and grown up in a different culture than you." By now the dwarves looked at me like they've seen on orc."

"Actually, how long have you been around?"

"Kili you never ask a woman her age. And she is far too old for you, so don't even think about it." Gandalf stated obviously eavesdropping on our conversation.

_"Thanks Gandalf it's not like they need the encouragement for more questions."_

_"I'm sorry my dear I couldn't resist."_

"Oh, now you've spiked our interest lass." The fat dwarf with the red hair commented.

"I'm sorry but I don't know your name, actually I don't know most of your names."

At that Kili and Fili lite up.

"Well, the one with the long white beard is Balin-"

"His brother, with the tattoos, is Dwalin."

"Then there is Bofur, with the funny hat and his brother-"

"-the fat one is Bombur, and their cousin is Bifur."

"He has the ax sticking out of his head."

Then there are the three brothers."

"Dori being the oldest, then Nori, then Ori."  
"Ori is the shy one that likes to draw."

"Then there is Oin the company's healer, and his brother Gloin."

"Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, and Balin are all cousins of Thorin-"

"-who is our uncle, making us princes."

Names were swirling in my head along with the confusing relations.

"Alright let's see if I got this: There is the brothers Dwalin and Balin. Then Oin and Gloin are also brothers. And they are all cousins of your uncle Thorin. Then there is the three brother Dori, Nori and Ori. The one with the funny hat is Bofur and is brothers with the fat one Bomber, and their cousin is Bifur. Finally there are you two, Fili and Kili, which are the nephews of Thorin, your king."

"Wow, I'm impressed lass, most outsiders don't get our names that quickly." Balin was looking back thoroughly impressed.

"Alright now that you know our family, tell us about yours."

"I don't have one."  
"Well, you couldn't have just formed out of thin air. You must have had a mother and father."

"Kili I had parents, but it was complicated."

"What do you mean by 'was complicated'? Did you run away, because they wanted you to do something that you didn't agree with?" Thorin was peaked with curiosity.

"Thorin I would be cautious. You are starting to irritate her." Gandalf practically hissing at Thorin.

"I swear the only reason I haven't shot an arrow through you heart is because Gandalf would not approve, but I'm getting close to doing it anyway." I clenched my fists on the reins causing Ivan to nicker at the sudden tension. "Sorry bud, didn't mean to pull. Guys I'm going ahead to stretch Ivan's legs. I'll be back once you make camp for the night."

"Wait, I won't allow you to leave."

"You won't allow me! Last time I checked I don't have to be kept prisoner by you. I'm going." And with that I left and didn't look back. Ivan went into a full on gallop as soon as we were clear of the company with shocked expressions on each one of their faces. I let him go; we were free for a while.


	3. Reliving the Past

Chapter 3- Reliving the Past

There was a fire going and dinner being served by the time I got back. I came galloping right up behind Fili and Kili scaring the living daylights out of them.

"Hey what was that for!" Kili was the first to regain himself.

"Yeah what did we ever do to you?" Fili eyeing Ivan.

I jumped down and brought Ivan over to the other ponies to brush him down. I could hear the other members of the company laughing at the young princes. Ivan was nickering in amusement.

"Aw Ivan did you think that was funny." He nudged me in agreement. I was stroking his neck when I could hear footsteps from behind.

"Was that really necessary?" Thorin's gruff voice was laced with annoyance.

"I thought that the jokers wanted a taste of their own medicine."

"Next time let's not scare everyone." And with those last words the king walked away.

It was now late in the evening; most of the dwarves were sleeping. Fili and Kili were on night watch while Thorin was half asleep against a boulder. All of a sudden there was a screech from the valley below.

"What was that?!" Blibo had stopped feeding the pony and turned to Fili and Kili.

"Orcs, throat cutters." Fili glanced at Kili.

"They'll be dozens of them in the lowlands. They come in the middle of night, quick and quiet."

Bilbo was quivering with fear for he was sheltered from living in the Shire. I was on my feet about ready to beat the princes for joking about such a thing, but Thorin beat me to it.

"You think a night rad by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili was looking down, ashamed.

"Of course you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin stormed off.

"Don't mind him laddie, Thorin has more reason than most to hate orcs."

I started to walk away from the fire. Over the years battle stories had cause more painful memories than bragging rights. Balin continued to tell the story no one mind my moving. I took comfort on a nearby boulder perched on the top gazing into the night sky.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the vilest of their race. Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us."

I could see that Thorin was hurting remembering the brutal battle. He didn't like the story being told, it was personal, but no one knew how deep.

"That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince, facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then: There is one I could follow. There is one I could call king." Pride swelled in Balin's voice. I glanced over my shoulder and saw all the dwarves' loyalty to their king. It was something that I yearned for again. I missed the company for my people, and the feeling of loyalty again.

"And what happened to Azog?" Bilbo peeked with curiosity for the shelter of the Shire had started to disappear.

"Back to the hole where he came from, and died from of his injuries long ago." Thorin practically hissed at Bilbo. "Fili and Kili take first watch-"

"No I will." I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep. I slid down from the boulder and took my place by the fire. The dwarves grunted and slept came to them.


	4. Dancing with the Trolls

Chapter 4- Dancing with the Trolls

I had taken watch for the entire night, sleep wouldn't come. It was when I saw first light I started to wake the others knowing Thorin wouldn't appreciate another late start.

"Hey Thorin get up. First light." I shook Thorin trying to wake him.

"You didn't wake me up to relieve your watch. Why?" Even though he was still half asleep he was sharp. Apparently the bags under my eyes were more noticeable than I thought.

"I couldn't sleep, and you need more. Come on we gotta go." I didn't want the spotlight on me anymore than necessary.

The traveling for the day was very uneventful. Thorin tried to question her only to be unsuccessful. Fili and Kili kept up their usually antics: stealing Bofur's hat, messing with Ori, and making pointless bets to pass the time.

It was getting dark by the time we made camp.

"Fili, Kili look after the ponies." Thorin barked his orders for he was tired. I mindlessly took care of Ivan, because he didn't really like men, dwarf size included. By the time I was able to focus Gandalf was storming away.

"Gandalf where are you going?' Bilbo was concerned for Gandalf was his only friend among the company.

"To be in company of the only one who has any sense around here." Gandalf was storming off while Thorin just grunted.

"Myself Mr. Baggins!" and he was gone. Mr. Baggins was fretting now that his only friend gone and no knowing when he was coming back. As we sat around the fire eating our dinner Fili and Kili can bursting through the trees.

"Trolls! Bilbo is in trouble." Fili was panting, catching her breath, and Kili was pointing his arms towards the woods.

"Arm up. Let's go." I grabbed my twin swords, not bothering with anything else, and followed behind the others.

"Everyone stay quiet. Kili will go first then we follow." Thorin was giving his orders, but I started to sneak away. I had to come up with a backup plan. As the dwarves fought the three mountain trolls I moved around the edge of circle, waiting.

"Drop your arms, or we'll rip his off." The trolls were holding up the hobbit prepared to tear him apart. I prayed to god that Thorin would listen and not do anything stupid. There were the sounds of swords banging against the ground. I was circling the clearing looking for a branch to perch up on. As the trolls were putting the dwarves into bags I climbed the tree going out to the end. I stifled a laugh when I saw some of the dwarves on a log turning above the poorly lite fire.

"Why don't we just sit on them." They were growing impatient. I started to feel the darkness snake it's way around my, breathing in the mist, enjoying the feeling.

"Troooooolls, let them gooooo." I started hiss letting the dark mist snake it's way along the ground. The dwarves all stopped their squirming their spine stiffening. I knew I was going to be questioned about this later.

"Bert what was that?" The trolls were looking around started to quiver.

"Come on let's cook the dwarves and get outta here."

I had the mist twisting around the trolls legs by now.

"Hey wait why am I turning to stone, it's not sun rise yet!"

Now the dwarves expression turned from fear to confusing.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf had split the stone and the other two trolls turned to stone. My head started to spin as the mist left my body. I became weak and lost my balance falling from the branch.

''Ida! Are you okay?" Fili was the closest was by my side in a second

"Shit. Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I started to get up wanting to move on. I cursed myself when I gasped from the sharp pain in my stomach.

"No you're not. You're hurt."

"I'm fine. Let's move on." I hissed through my teeth, giving him a death glare.

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin started into the woods.

"You better get going. Thorin won't want you to fall behind." I gave Fili a sarcastic smile, and he left.

"My dear, you won't be able to hide it forever." Gandalf came over for one of his lectures.

"I will. No one can know, or they will be in danger. He will find us." I gave Gandalf an annoyed look.

"Fine be stubborn! It will be your undoing." Gandalf followed the dwarves leaving me with my pain.

"Damn dwarves." I gritted my teeth and moved along.

By the time I got to the group Bilbo had sword, if you could call it that. Thorin came over to me, carrying his elf blade.

"Where were you? You left the group." He was angry.

"I saved your lives. You should be grateful." I couldn't believe the nerve of this king.

"You used some sort of magic. What are you? You're obviously not from Middle Earth, so start talking."

"I won't tell you a god damn thing. So let's get going." I slowly got up still recovering from the darkness leaving. And if right on cue something rustled in the bushes.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"


	5. On the Run

On the Run – Chapter 5

**Probably should have said this earlier, but I don't own anything from The Hobbit. Please read and review, any commentary is welcome. Thanks!**

I had reached for my bow and arrows and aimed towards the noise when eight huge rabbits popped out.

"Radagast? What are you doing here?"

"Ah Gandalf I was looking for you." The brown hermit seemed to be on edge, while the rest of us breathed a sigh of relief. I turned my attention back to Thorin who hadn't moved.

"Like I said," I had gained his attention again, "I'm not going to tell you anything until it is a life or death situation. Not even than will I tell you everything." This had gained Thorin to boil over the edge.

"You have to tell me something. I have known every dwarf in this company for years. They have earned my trust and respect, even Gandalf has. But you, the only thing I know about you is your name, and I'm not even sure about that." He was hissing inched from my face, anger spewing from his body.

"If I tell you anymore than necessary you will be in danger." At that I turned and walked away, away from the interrogation. There was a piercing howl coming from above the valley we were in.

"Shit, we need to move. Now." Before I could move to run a warg hit my back and dragged its claws down my back. The warg went limp under Thorin's blade.

"Damn bastard." I crawled out from under the warg and Fili and Bofur tried to help me up.

"Like I said we have to move before they find us." I grunted from the slashes on my back.

"Who did you tell about this quest!" Gandalf had turned to Thorin.

"No one!"

"Who did you tell beyond your kin?"

"No one. Now, what is Durin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted!"

"Back to the ponies." Thorin started for camp praying that the ponies were still there

"We can't. The ponies have bolted." Ori was squeaking with fear.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast was on the back of his sled ready to go.

"These are gundabag wargs. They'll out run you." Gandalf was protesting.

"These are rustabell rabbits. I'd like to see them try." And with that Radagast was off.

"Like I said before we have to move. _Now._" I had lost a lot of blood by now, where a mere mortal would have passed out, but I just felt pain. The dwarves broke from the forest line, seeing Radagast dodging and swerving from the pack of wargs and orcs. As he drew them away we ran from boulder to boulder ducking and hiding every once and a while. As we were pressed up against a boulder I could feel a warg and orc coming towards us. The dark mist started to form at the base of my feet, relieving me from the pain a bit.

"Ida control yourself. Don't give in." Gandalf was at my side shaking my shoulder. I let out a growl partially at Gandalf for interrupting me and partially at me for almost giving in.

"I am perfectly in control." The pain had come back and we had gain the attention of most of the company. By now the warg and orc were at the top of the boulder tracking us. Thorin then nodded to Kili for him to shoot and kill. He notched an arrow , stepped out, but missed killing the beast by a few inches. Instead of killing the warg Kili just injured his shoulder causing both the warg and orc to fall. As the company shopped down the creatures, I doubled over in pain. Wherever the dwarves cut the beast a sharp pain would run through my body in the same spot.

"Gandalf… get me out of here." I whimpered to the grey wizard, who had a knowing look on his face. By now the screeches from the orc had alerted the rest of the pack. We ran for another boulder, only t be surrounded by the wargs.

"Where is Gandalf? He has abandon us." Dwalin was enraged for the wizard was nowhere to be seen. I rolled my eyes for the dwarves were quick to judge. I had drawn my twin swords and started to cut down several wargs by now, each one causing more pain then the last. With Kili shooting and I cuting them down the dark mist was starting to disappear, making me weaker.

"This way you fools." Gandalf had emerged from what seemed to be a cave and the dwarves soon slide down.

"Kili get in here, now." Thorin was standing at the entrance waiting for his nephew. Kili them retreated while I covered his escape, and soon followed him towards the cave. As I got to the entrance my legs gave out from an orc's arrow, and I slid down right in front of the dwarves.

"Damn the gods." I turned onto my back and grunted. There were going to be bruises tomorrow.

"Come on get up, we gotta go." Thorin was in front of me, glaring.

"There's a pathway here, but I don't know where it leads. Should I follow it?" Dwalin reappeared.

"Yes, of course." Bofur was following Dwalin along with the rest of the dwarves.

"I think that would be a good idea." Gandalf whispered to himself. I glanced at him knowing that this wasn't going to be good.

The stone pathway twisted and turned varying in width. My arrow wound was dipped in poison and my leg started to go numb, pushing me to the back of the group. Eventually the pathway opened out on to a platform overlooking a magnificent home. Once I got a good look, my blood ran cold, and I turned to Gandalf.

"What have you done, you fool!" I terrified for what was to come.

**Sorry guys I will not be able to update for a while. I know that I have been able to update the past few days, because I will be at camp for the next two weeks. Sorry.**


	6. A Less Than Pleasant Meeting

Chapter 6- A Less Than Pleasant Meeting

All the dwarves stopped their talking and stared at Gandalf and me. They were wondering why I was so scared. Gandalf was just staring back at me fully aware about what I was talking about.

"They have answers that we need." Gandalf was being insistent

"Yes, but I am leaving I will meet you outside their boundaries whenever you're done." I started to turn to leave but Thorin stopped me.

"Ida is right we do not need the elves, let us continue on our way. They did not help us then and they will not help us now." Thorin was started to me with me towards the exit.

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will you will find here is was you bring yourself." He then turned to me, "My dear, you are coming with us, and you have no choice in the matter." Gandalf started to nudge me forward closer to Rivendale.

"Fine. But all of you promise me that you will not recognize me here. I am not a part of your company. You will continue without me if the occasion arises." I could feel mood turn serious, all eyes were locked on me.

"Why is that Miss. Ida?" Bilbo broke the awkward silence moving from behind Gloin.

"It's complicated but let's just get this over with…" I turned to head towards Rivendale still feeling the questioning glares on my back.

We had made our way down the rock pathway and across the bridge. Bilbo was in awe, the dwarves were grumbling about the elves, and I was on edge. HE knew I was here I could feel it. I needed to run, get away from here, but thirteen stubborn dwarves and a persistent wizard were keeping me here. By now the dwarves were in a small group Gandalf in front and I was hanging by the entrance hidden from view.

"Ah, Lindir." Gandalf sighed with relief.

"Ακούσαμε περνάς πάνω από τη γέφυρα." (We heard you cross over the bridge) Lindir was stepping down the stone pathway towards the group.

"I wish to speak with Lord Elrond."

"He is not here, he is out." Lindir was searching the group of dwarves his glare becoming evident. The second after Lindir finished saying that horns sounded from the entrance and a hunting party came thundering towards the dwarves with no intention of stopping. Thorin, realizing this, shouted orders and the groups circled up, pulling Bilbo in the middle, and their weapons at the ready. The hunting party circled the dwarves glaring at them with amused smile on their faces. After the group had come to a standstill one of the elves got down and approached Lindir and Gandalf.

"Ah Lord Elrond it is good to see you." A smile came on his face, he missed his old friend.

"Ήμασταν κυνήγι ένα πακέτο των orcs που ήρθε από το νότο. Εμείς σκότωσε έναν αριθμό κοντά στο Hidden Path." (We were hunting a pack of orcs that came from the south. We slew a number near the Hidden Path). By now the dwarves were grumbling with displeasure for they did not like not knowing what was being said. Noticing this Lord Elrond spoke in the common tounge.

"Strange for orcs to be so close to our borders."

"Ah that may have been us." Gandalf sound a little bit ashamed. I scoffed for I hated the dance called politics. Formalities did not matter in the end. Lindir turned in my direction, lip tightening and eyes glaring.

"Τι κάνεις εδώ, δαίμονας?" (What are you doing here, demon?) Lindir's hand went to his sword and started moving towards me.

"Lindir no need." Elrond's hand went to his shoulder to stop him. I stayed where I was trying to keep myself under control so my presentence would go unnoticed by him.

"Does he offer us insult?" Gloin's outburst brought me back to reality.

"Γιατί είναι αυτή εδώ Gandalf?" (Why is she here Gandalf?) Elrond whispered into Gandalf's ear glancing at me while the dwarves were led away.

"Αυτή εδώ είναι υπό την προστασία μου και δεν θα πρέπει να θιγούν." (She is here under my protection and should not be harmed).

"It is not my people you must worry about, but him. You know that I have no power over him." Elrond walked away to go and entertain the dwarves.

"Are you not coming Ida?" Fili had stayed behind and now had a curious look on his face.

"Remember Fili you don't know me. Now go ahead and dine with your company sir." With that I left Fili and started towards the gardens for I did not want to be near anyone right now.

I was practicing with my dual blades for a few hours now while the dwarves were dinning with the elves, must to their dislike. There was a pile of practice dummies over by the edge of the tree line. I was not practicing for perfection, but more of a relief. My swords were about to cut the dummies midsection open when I felt it. A cold, sharp, painful stab in my shoulder from where he had stabbed me many ages ago. My legs grew weak causing me to fall to my knees. No sound left my lips as I clutched my shoulder.

"Vinur minn það hefur verið langur tími." (Hello my friend it has been a long time). I glances up only to see him. He had changed a lot since I had last saw him, almost unrecognizable. He had short brown hair, and was dressed in a white ranger looking outfit.

"Þú þarft sjálfur að kenna um það. Þú eltu mig burt síðasta skipti sem ég mundi." (You have yourself to blame for that. You chased me away last time I remember). Right then he grabbed my collar and dragged me across the practice field and up the stairs to the dining hall. There were a few soldiers that had accompanied him and I started to grow nervous. His grip was growing stronger restricting m breathing.

Boom. The double doors entering the dining hall slammed open. Thirteen dwarves, a wizards, and several elves turned to look at the scene before them.

"Remember the promised we made before entering. You do not know me." Thorin gave me a shocked expression, but a nod to show that he understood. Kili and Fili practically jumped out of their seats, but Thorin and Dwalin yanked them down.

"Uncle what are you-" Fili was confused on why his uncle was stopping them.

"Why would we help a random woman and an elf nonetheless?" Thorin gave Fili a look saying: Don't mess with me look.

"Horus what brings you to Rivendale?" Elrond had gotten up not acknowledging me.

"You know why. I felt her presence." He shook his hand gripping my neck as he spoke, causing me to gasp for breath. "You let her in your home knowing who she was." His rage was growing with every word.

"She is under my protection. I forced her here, and she shall remain unharmed." Gandalf had gotten up from where he was sitting to move beside Lord Elrond.

"I'm sorry but I do not take orders from any one, including a wizard. She is coming with me to pay for her crimes."

"My crimes! You are to blame for everything." I meant it as more of a shout, but I came out almost a whisper instead.

"Lies. You are coming with me." He hissed in my ear, and started to drag me off.

"Horus please, she is here on a quest you must let her go. Under the pact that you and she signed she is bound to her promise and cannot be taken away from it." Elrond's lipped tightened confidence growing under the god.

"Damn to pact and promise she owes." He said under his breath and slowly started to release my neck. I braced myself with my hands so not to fall on my face, coughing. "Know this Ida I will be watching waiting for you to slip up, so I can take you to make you pay." With that he stalked out of the room followed by his soldiers, then disappearing. I glanced over to the dwarves, wizard and elves seeing this shocked expressions. I had a lot of explaining to do.


	7. Author's Note

**Hey Guys. **

**Sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while. I was away at camp.**

**Anyway, for the elf language I used Greek, because I wasn't able to get the elf language online. For the language between Ida and Horus I used Icelandic, because I pictured them coming from and ancient civilization, but not a popular. Like always please read and review.**

**I do not own anything except for what I made up.**

**Thanks!**


	8. Reopening Old Wounds

Chapter 7- Reopening Old Wounds

I kneeled on the ground coughing. I slowly got up on my feet. First bringing one knee up, using it as leverage to push myself to a standing position. Without a word to be spoken among anyone I left the room. Slowly I made my through the twisting, turning hallways. I needed to rest and regain my strength before I left.

Back in the dining hall everyone started to recover from shock. Thorin was first to speak.

"Gandalf what the hell just happened? Who was that and what did he have to do with Ida?" Anger was boiling inside Thorin. He did not like being kept in the dark about something.

"I believe it is not my tale to tell." Gandalf was slowly recovering hesitance could be sensed in his voice.

"Δεν πρόκειται να τους πω. Θα μπορούσαμε επίσης να πούμε κάτι." (She is not going to tell them. We might as well say something). Elrond's voiced was hushed, almost as if he was afraid to speak.

"Ίσως έχετε δίκιο. Θα πω κάτι. Είναι λιγότερο πιθανό να μου πάρει το κεφάλι από τη δική σας." (Perhaps you're right. I'll say something. She is less likely to take my head than yours). Gandalf then turned to the stunned group of dwarves.

"Please do tell us what happened to Ms. Ida." Oir piped up seeming very concerned for his newly found friend.

"Alright, everyone let us move to the sitting area, away from unwanted listeners." Gandalf headed for the double doors followed by thirteen dwarves and a hobbit. Once everyone was gathered around a small fire Gandalf started the story of how two legends and allies came to be enemies.

"It began with the beginning of time. There was a great force that rules over everything, no power is able to match its strength. It became known as Nili. For Nili creating six types of people: The water tribes, the fire nations, the earth kingdoms, the air temples, the sun realm and the night domain. In the beginning the six areas lived together peacefully, but Nili soon discovered that she was fading from their lives."

"What does this have to be with Ida?" Thorin's temper was getting the better of him.

"If you will be patient you will see. Now where was I? Oh, right I remember. Nili was fading, because the people stopped believing she existed. It was an impossible belief that an all-powerful being could bend time, space, and elements to their will. So, to restore their faith Nili created the six gods, or legends if you please, one for each area. The gods were created to prove to the people that influencing the elements were possible. They were given an immortal life and each specialized in one element. There was: Fintan of the fire nations, Dagda of the earth kingdoms, Okeanos of the water tribes, and Frigg of the air temples. These four were considered normal and posed no threat to humanity, but the light and dark gods were a bit trickier. To ensure that one did not over power the other Nili created a yin and yang effect. The god Horus, of the sun realm was consumed with greed, and wanted to cause pain and suffering but couldn't. He need to help and heal people in order to stay strong. If he didn't he was feel as though he was dying, but he couldn't. While Nili was making the god of the night domain she felt that a man's heart would not fit right with what she wanted; it didn't have enough compassion. So, she created a goddess instead, Ida. Nili gave Ida the compassion and caring heart, where she didn't want to cause pain and death, but like Horus she needed to. Eventually all of the fives gods and goddess took their respective thrones Horus got greedy and used his army and strength to destroy the night domain. Ida suffered greatly, for all her loved ones and loyal subjects were killed. The only thing that stands in the way of Horus' complete takeover is Ida. As long as she is alive darkness will remain maintaining the balance."

"But isn't it a bad thing if darkness is still around. Don't we want all light?" Dwalin was confused at this, because he always fought against evil and here Gandalf was telling him evil was good.

"Master Dwalin, little amounts of evil are good, but to have to wiped out completely would throw the balance of our world off, causing everything to be destroyed."

"Why don't we just give Ida to Horus? After all she is immortal and cannot die, right?" Thorin did not like Ida one bit, especially now that he knew a dark goddess was accompanying them, it was just wrong.

"Yes master dwarf let's just throw the goddess aside and let someone else deal with her, because it doesn't affect us." Ida was standing in the entrance listening in on Gandalf's tale. All thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard looked down ashamed that they had been caught. Thorin gazed up after a moment of awkward silence and noticed that Ida's eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying, but he didn't feel sorry. She was a goddess and could defend herself.

"I suggest that you do not accompany us any farther on our quest. You will cause nothing but trouble." Thorin broke the silence only to get shocked expressions, and an awful pissed off glare.

"Like I said before you have no say in whether I come or not." Ida's hands were at the hilt of her dual blades ready to hit anything with them.

"You will only be putting my company and me in more danger. I might as well just hand you over to him next time Horus shows his face. I'm sure you can handle your own." Thorin's blood was boiling at this point. After what he just heard he didn't want Ida coming.

"You have no idea what he will do to me if he catches me." Ida then stormed passed the dwarves, and down to the practice field noting saying another word.

"You fool! How could you say that? You have no idea the pain Horus would put her through. It would cause the balance to become corrupt and very well affecting your quest." Gandalf stormed out to seek council leaving the dwarves and hobbit to process what just happened.

"Get some sleep." Thorin walked off to go cool his head, and with that the company slept for the night.

**Thanks for reading. I had a hard time trying to fit Ida's whole back story into a chapter. Don't worry more will be explain in chapters to come. Please read and review anything is welcomed! The more help the better. Thanks.**


	9. Moving On

Chapter 8- Moving On

The company had to stay in Rivendale for a few days due to the secret message on the map. The dwarves mostly stayed in the same room with a fire they made with the elves furniture. Bilbo was more adventures and walked through the halls and sat in the garden gazing at the waterfalls. Gandalf was off talking with Lord Elrond about important council things. I avoided the dwarves as best I could. They were still on edge after what happened and a little confused. Fili and Kili found me on the practice field destroying yet another dummy.

"Do you want an opponent that actually fights backs Lady Ida?" I was mid-stroke when the dwarf managed to catch me off guard causing me to stutter.

"Doesn't your Uncle want nothing to do with me?" I snapped sharply, but neither dwarf shied away.

"He isn't here right now, and besides he was just taken off guard." They both had their swords drawn ready for a fight.

"If you insist, but I won't go easy." I turned to face them with my dual blades drawn. Both princes had their swords drawn, and we formed a triangle for it was everyone for themselves. Kili was the first on to make a move. He brought his sword over his head and brought it down in a strong arch towards my head. I side stepped only to nearly miss Fili side swipe for my hip. I played defense for a while letting the princes exhaust themselves. Fili swung his blades low starting with his arms out and crossing them across aiming for Kili and I's shins. Kili jumped to avoid being hit, while I just made and 'X' with my swords causing Fili to jolt forward from the sudden halt. I used this moment to spin my blades diagonally from my right foot up to my left shoulder, turning around and back down to my left foot. This caused one of Fili's swords to go flying and sink into the ground. Kili's face showed a moment of shock, but he then attacked bring his sword down in an arch. I met his blade with one of mine while the other blocked Fili's attack from my left side. Both brothers were using all their force causing my arms to shake from the pressure. I sliced my blades across and jumped back to regain my balance. I them turned to offense letting my recent angry and grief break through. Within moments Kili's sword was stuck in a tree and Fili was lying on the ground. Both princes were on their knees with my sword tips pressed against their throats.

"Do you yield?" I was panting a little, but grinning nonetheless.

"Yes" Kili was gritting his teeth and Fili huff from their recent lost.

"Don't feel bad a have millenniums on you." I sheathed my swords and offered a hand to both princes to help them up. We were all grinning from the excellent and hardworking match when we heard a gruff and sharp voice from the balcony.

"Pack your thing we leave at first light. Fili! Kili! Get up here and pack." Without acknowledging me he turned and left.

"What about Ida?" Kili shouted after his uncle. Fili turned to me with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"He really isn't this mean all the time. I swear. Sorry." Fili turned to go and pack dragging his brother behind him. I was left alone my swords hanging from my hands feeling shattered. Once again I was alone in this world, pushing people away. I let my shoulders sag and started walking towards my room.

Meanwhile:

"Thorin I employ you to see reason. Let her come. You know she will follow you anyway why not just accept her?" Gandalf had pulled Thorin aside to discuss Ida's involvement. It was going poorly.

"Accept her? She is a dark goddess, someone that fights side by side with orcs, and goblins. I think not. She is on her own, and I pray that Horus will come and take her away. She is bad luck Gandalf." Thorin would not have her along on his quest she would only bring trouble.

"She does not fight with the orcs and goblins. She will be a helpful asset when the time comes. Don't you see she is able to keep the dark forces at bay for you, but only if you're on her good side." Realization hit Thorin's face; he finally realized why Gandalf had let her come in the first place.

"Fine, but I still don't like her and she will get no special treatment, because she is a goddess." Thorin then stalked off to go inform Ida that she is coming. When he was at her room he didn't bother knocking and entered. She was already packing her stuff when she looked up.

"You know there is this thing called knocking." Her temper was short and quickly becoming shorter; she didn't want to see Thorin at the moment.

"I've come to inform you that Gandalf has convinced me to let you join us. So pack your things." Without waiting for her reaction he left her to finish packing. As he walked he let out a sigh for he felt that is was going to be a rough trip with her coming.

**Hey guys. Sorry this chapter isn't very exciting, I needed a filler chapter. The fight scene is bad, because I have a little difficultly writing fight scenes, but it needed to be done. Let me know what you think, please! Read and review. Thanks!**


	10. On Our Way

Chapter 9- On Our Way

The company had been there for a few days resting and filling their stomachs. That night Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Lord Elrond and Gandalf were going to have a meeting discussing the map. They were walking away when Gandalf grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him, signaling for me to join them. I didn't really want to be here since Thorin and I weren't on good terms so I lingered in the corner staying out of the dwarves and elves feud going on.

"Thorin you are in the company of the one of the few people on Middle Earth who can read that map."

"These are my secrets to keep and I will not have any elf reading them."

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves." Gandalf was frustrated and Thorin was close to being pissed, so Gandalf's solution was to have me intervene.

"Perhaps Ida you could push him along." He whispered in my ear knowing that I owed him and I would do it. I gritted my teeth and glared at Gandalf while making my way over to Thorin.

"If you won't give Lord Elrond the goddamn map then I will pry it from your hands while you lay on the ground unconscious. It's your choice." I hissed in his ear seeing his back stiffen and practically feeling the angry rolling.

"If you think you can command me to do anything-" He was cut off as I grabbed his tunic and slammed him into the column following through on my threat. It became dead quiet no one dared to move from their spot. I held him there hoping that he would give me the map, which he did with a grumble. As I gave Lord Elrond the map he gave me a sideways glance, but didn't say anything. I walked back to my corner next to Gandalf.

"I hope you're happy, because I have now made the King under the mountain and enemy."

"No my dear, he is just pissed off at you, but he is not an enemy, at least not yet."

"Thank you for your encouraging words."

"Moon runes… Fortune has smiled upon you Thorin Oakenshield. It seems fate has wanted you to come here on this day." I felt that my job was done, and not wanting to invade anymore I left to pack. I walked to where the dwarves had made a fire and were roasting meat that they had found. I sat at the edge just enjoying the company. It was a bout fifteen minutes later when they returned from their meeting. Surprisingly Thorin grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me across the room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, I AM YOUR KING!" The room had frozen for the dwarves weren't sure who to defend their king or a goddess, so they just stayed quiet.

"NOT MY KING THORIN OAKENSHILED, and I suggest you remember that next time, because next you try to pull rank on me I won't hold back." I could feel my angry start to boil and dark mist started weaving its way from the small of my back to my hands. Noticing this the dwarves started to back away fearing what might happen. A growl escape from my throat and the animalistic need to hunt and kill started to emerge.

"Ida!" Gandalf had entered hearing the commotion. He knew what was happening as soon as he entered. By now I had gained enough humanity to know that I need to leave and get myself under control. So, I jumped over the balcony and into the woods to do some hunting. I shifted into a wolf and gave a long howl and was off.

Third Person:

"You fools! She could have killed you." Gandalf was pissed off that he couldn't leave the dwarves and Ida alone for five minutes without someone getting pissed off. The dwarves were still shaken up and slowly regaining themselves.

"Wh-what j-just happened Gandalf?" Bilbo was the first to speak, but still terrified.

"Her anger gave into the darkness, and since she hasn't killed in a while she was too weak to resist. So next time don't piss her off." With one last glare at Thorin he left the room.

"Make sure your bags are packed, we leave at first light."

I was lying up in a tree overlooking the dwarfs' temporary room. After Thorin and I's little spat I kept my distance from them, for I was not welcomed expect by Bilbo and Gandalf. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon.

Ida there has been a call of the White Council to meet. I need you to lead the dwarves through the Misty Mountains. I will meet you once I am finished here.

He's going to be there isn't he?

I fear he might. I will not let him harm you.

Thank you, Gandalf.

A since tear escaped my eye. I was scared for what he might do to me, after all I had been running for centuries. I was forced to pull myself together because by now that dwarves were packing up and moving out.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dori was looking around. I gracefully jumped down from my branch onto the balcony where the dwarves had gathered.

"He will meet us later." All the dwarves jumped and whipped around.

"Thorin appears and grunts his approval, not acknowledging my existence beyond that.

"We move out and make for the Misty Mountains." Thorin started for the path while the other dwarves fell into line; I stayed at the back lingering, not wanting to intrude. I glanced back towards Rivendale feeling the presence of Horus somewhere in the home. Shuddering I shake it off and move on knowing that this was not going to be an easy trip now that he knew I was here.

**Hey guys! So sorry it took me forever to update, I was busy with college stuff. I decided to make Ida and Thorin's relationship a little tense. They both have really short tempers and baggage. Don't worry I will be revealing Ida's past with Horus. I don't own anything expect my characters. Thanks, read and review!**


	11. Second Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

**I am so sorry, but I am having a complete writers block. I am so unmotivated to write this story right now that if I forced myself I couldn't do it justice. For some reason my brain has been thing about another story. So I am writing another story until my brain switches back. The other story is called The Tale of Hera: The Warrior Elf Maiden. I will eventually get back to this story, but for right now it's on a break.**

** Thanks!**


End file.
